


Jesse McCree's Son

by LotharWinchester



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad!Jesse, It's been a while, M/M, Not Beta Read, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, gabriel is basically Jesse's dad in this, i'm new to overwatch and i've only played once, reaper76 is briefly mentioned towards the end, snake bite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Jesse McCree reflects back on how he got his son when Overwatch comes back together.





	Jesse McCree's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a bit since i've written anything. i'm a trans guy myself and i've been in Albuquerque and surrounding areas of New Mexico on vacation for the last month. also saw someone get bit by a rattle snake and it is scary as hell. I have overall just felt like shit and it's impacted my writing ability and motivation. that and my computer is broken again and i'm hoping a friend can fix it. 
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Overwatch, Blizzard does. 
> 
> here's my first ever Overwatch fanfic.

When Jesse McCree returned to New Mexico some time after the fall of Overwatch, the last thing he expected to be was a father.  
Although the kid wasn't his flesh and blood, he might as well have been. A part of him still hurt at how closely their relationship mirrored his with Gabriel. But he pushed on, partly because of the memories he had with the Blackwatch Commander.  
How his son came into his life, however, Jesse _hated_.

* * *

  
He had seen the cruelty people could inflict upon each other but this.. this was beyond cruel.

  
"I..." the boy beneath him on the dusty deserted trail tried to speak as he clutched his left leg tightly. "Please, I..." tears streamed down his face as his voice cracked. Short chocolate hair lightly ruffled with the Cerillos breeze as he held a torn portion of his shirt to his skin. "I don't know how... how long... it's been..."

  
The kid wasn't really a kid anymore, twenty three had graced him the previous winter but he wished deep down that he hadn't bothered to see it. That he would have rather died some years back with his last suicide attempt. Now he was stuck with a man that had a Cigarillo burning between his lips and a serape draped over his muscular form. Would the stranger keep going like his own flesh and blood family had?

" 's alright kid, name's Jesse" The man knelt beside him and pulled back the scrap of cloth. He hissed as he saw the two puncture wounds twelve inches apart. "Shit kid, you got bit by one hell of a rattler." He tensed momentarily as he glanced around them. "You see where it went?"

The kid nodded and motioned with his bloodied hand behind him. "I think it was sunning itself on the road, that snow storm a few days ago musta brought it out."  
He grunted in surpise as Jesse tied the scrap of shirt around the wound and hoisted him to his feet. "Gotta get you outta here kid, to a doc."

"I can't." Jesse grunted as he shifted the kid into a somewhat comfortable position on his back. He'd managed to avoid touching the venom dripping out of the kid's wound, a fact he was extremely thankful for. "You should just leave me. Hell," Jesse tensed as the kid chuckled darkly, "My own fuckin family left me out here to die." As he started to sprint, Jesse could feel the hot tears drip down the back of his neck. "I was out here hiking with them. They... they left me here because i'm.."

Jesse could tell the kid wasn't going to elaborate as he followed the dirt path back to his beat up old pick up truck. "It's alright kid, I gotcha."  
It had taken McCree an hour to get back to Albuquerque and didn't feel a wave of relief come over him until the kid was in a hospital bed with anti venom dripping through an IV into his system. It was then he saw what the kid was so hesitant to tell him.

  
As they were thawing out the anti-venom, a nurse had taken the kid's dust and blood covered clothes. He had sat in his boxers in front of McCree with his chest in plain view for anyone in the room to see. Scars from fights and acne littered his back and two horizontal scars underneath the kid's pecks were the dead give away. He'd seen them before on a couple of Blackwatch members who didn't mind showing them off. The kid, however, seemed to really mind.  
the blonde nurse said nothing about them as McCree (who had gotten them in under the guise he was the kid's step father) she cleaned and bandaged the kid's bite with gloved hands, she seemed to not notice them.

"You're safe here." She said once she was finished, "You don't have to worry about any discrimination here, if you do, i'll kick their ass."

The kid smiled as she tossed her gloves into the trash bin by the door before heading off to see her other paitents.

-  
It was early in the morning when the kid told him everything. How he'd come out to his family within the last couple of months and how they seemed to be acclimating to the news. Then he got bit by the snake and his parents turned and gathered his siblings up and left him to die in the desert. It made McCree's blood boil more than the venom burning up the kid's skin.

"I got you kid," In that moment, Jesse hoped Gabriel would approve of his decision, "I got you."

* * *

  
Now Jesse McCree stood with the reassembled Overwatch with his son, three years to the day he found him crying in the hot New Mexico sun. He nodded as Soldier 76 shook the boy's hand and tried not to think of Morrison. How Gabriel looked at him when he thought no one was watching and how Jack often returned it. Deep down, he hoped that if there was an afterlife they had finally found peace with each other. The kids would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the separation, I felt it flowed better that way. Also I can tell you right now Rattlesnakes do NOT always rattle before they strike, personal experience tells me that they can strike then rattle. also get to a ranger station or hospital as soon and as safely as you can. DO NOT GO AFTER THE SNAKE OR TRY TO SUCK OUT THE VENOM. a ton of snake bites are documented from people trying to get the snake that bit them or someone else. take a picture of it if you can/safe distance away/remember to. there are two different kind of rattlers in New Mexico * at a minimum* K, thank you.


End file.
